I'm Never Going To Lie To You
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Joey/Lauren one shot based off tonight's (24.01.2013) episode


I'm Never Going To Lie To You- okay seriously I need to stop get ideas from the episode's. A Short Jouren One-shot! This is set after tonight's (24.01.2013) ep after Tanya leaves R&R drunk. Enjoy.

Tanya's words were still ringing in Lauren's mind as she downed another drink. She knew she probably had had enough to drink but somehow she couldn't stop, like she was trying to prove a point or something but whatever reason she was still drunk with her head in her hands, breathing heavily.

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes and your drunk. Babe, what am I going to do with you?" A voice said. Lauren looked up and saw Joey. She groaned and looked away.

"Go away then" She said, running her hands through her hair. He sighed and sat next to her.

"Come on, your stopping at mine. Lets not put your sister and nan coping with two drunk people, shall we?" He questioned, putting an arm around her...

"Ooo, you gonna take me to bed? I like" She said, a hint of playfulness in her voice, turning and touching the front of her shirt. He sighed and removed her hands, helping her stand.

"Lets focus on getting you sober first, eh?" Joey told her, as they began to walk.

"Oh! I remember! Your gonna use the old 'you were drunk, now your sober' quote on me tomorrow ain't you?" She proclaimed, giggling as Joey got someone to cover for him and they left the club.

"Lets not focus on tomorrow. You probably won't remember anything anyways" He told her as they felt the cold January winter air hit them.

"You don't give me enough credit, Joseph, that's the problem here! I will remember everything perfectly clear!" She exclaimed, nearly falling over. He caught her, sighing as they carried on walking...

"Lauren, Alice is sleeping, come on. Sssh. You need sleep. Go on, take my bed. No ideas though! I'll bring you a drink up" Joey told her, helping her as she walked the stairs, making sure she didn't fall then went to make her a drink, wondering how he was going to deal with Lauren...

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him, with her legs crossed with a stupid grin on her face as he walked in the room, placing a cup of coffee on the bedside table. He took a t'shirt from his drawer and handed it to her.

"Put this on if you want. Saves you sleeping in your clothes" He told her, smiling a little.

"I'd prefer it if you took my clothes off to be quite honest" She proclaimed, going on her knees on the bed, meeting his height and grabbed her arms around his neck.

"Stop it. Your making me question my better judgement and I have to do what right by you, babe" He told her, removing her arms from his neck and placed them down but this didn't stop her. She began kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt to give her better access.

"Lauren, don't" Joey said, pushing her away, sighing.

"Why not?" She questioned, going to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Not now, please" He said, holding his hands up.

"Oh. I see. Your just like him. Got another tucked away. Your own Kirsty. After all, I'm only your cousin" She replied, after a moment, glumly, moving away.

"Lauren, don't say that please" He told her, trying to grab her arm but she stopped him, pushing him away, changing into his t'shirt, chucking her t'shirt and trousers aside. He sighed as she laid down and gave a kiss to her forehead.

"Get some sleep, it's what you need" Joey said, moving towards the door, looking at her.

"I bet she is prettier then me" She muttered under her breath. He exhaled deeply before turning out the light...

Lauren woke up the next morning, holding her head, groaning as memories of the night before came flooding back. She sighed as she sat up, pushing the bed covers off her and walked downstairs...

"Your awake. That's good" Joey told her as she walked into the kitchen and handed her a coffee. She nodded and sat down as he made her some breakfast.

"I'm sorry for getting drunk last night. It was stupid" She proclaimed after a moment, sighing.

"It's fine" He replied "Babe, do you remember what you said?"

Lauren looked up at him and nodded.

"Did you mean it or was it just the booze talking?" Joey asked, crossing his arms. She jumped up, moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. It's obviously a worry but it doesn't bother me. Usually. But the alcohol heightened the fear" She admitted, placing her head on his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not your dad, Lauren. He may be my uncle but what he has done, I could never do to you or I would of told you from day 1. I'm never going to lie to you. You need to understand that" He told her, playing with her hair. He felt her nod against him when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. People see you dressed like that, they'll get the wrong idea" Joey said quickly, kissing her briefly and went to the door...

"Where's my granddaughter, young man?" Cora demanded, walking in.

"She is curing her hangover. I'll send her over as soon as she is done, don't worry" Joey replied, looking over his shoulder briefly.

"Good. I want her in one piece! Or I will coming back around here for answers" Cora said, wagging her finger before leaving and he returned to the kitchen.

"You heard her, babe. One piece or she may possibly kill me" Joey said, smiling as Lauren sat back down and he buttered her some toast...


End file.
